100 Tokka Drabbles
by TwistedPerspective
Summary: 100 fic prompts. 100 drabbles. all sorts of things involving Toph and/or Sokka. Generally little glimpses of scenes and insight on their friendship. PS I own nothing! it's all Mike & Bryan!
1. 031 Sunrise

**031. Sunrise**

It always woke me up. Every morning, I could feel someone shaking - sobbing, almost - just outside of our campsite. It happened at around the same time every day, and for almost the same amount of minutes. And it always woke me up.

The vibrations ebbing through the earth were so powerful, so emotional, that I couldn't stand to sleep through them. After a few weeks, I gave in.

"Sokka?" I called out to the edge of the cliff, crawling quietly over to where I felt his presence. "Are you alright?" The sobs quieted.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Toph. Go back to sleep."

I got to my feet, padding lightly to where he sat, looking in some general direction I thought he might be. "You wake me up every morning without fail, Snoozles. And I can feel you lying. You know that. So let's just skip the formalities and you can tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed, laughing lightly. "Just… I hate when the moon goes away. Sunrise just… I can't stand it." My eyebrow twitched, confusion evident on my face, but I let him continue regardless. "Y'see… A while before we met you, we stopped at the north pole so Aang could learn waterbending, right? Yeah." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"There I met this… girl. But she was more than just another girl. This girl... No one can replace her. She was brave… in her own way. She gave her life and saved a whole nation of people. And all that I have left of her is the moon."

I nodded, still confused beyond comprehension, but accepted this. "Sokka… I-" I was cut off, Sokka's arms flying around me. Awkwardly I patted his back, hearing a muffled and almost incomprehensible 'thank you'.

And as quickly as I was captured, I was set free, and I could feel him slowly walking back to where he slept.

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled, my head racing.


	2. 053 Earth

**053. Earth**

The Earth. What a solid, perfect, completely logical thing. It wasn't ambiguous. It wasn't confusing. It was ground, sturdy and always there. I understood it, and it understood me. So why couldn't people be this easy to figure out? Isn't that the eternal question!

Stupid boys, and their stupid being oblivious, and their stupid pea brains. He just stupidly stands there and doesn't get why I'm mad at him. He got me in a surprise attack! I know, I know - Sokka successfully executing a sneak attack? When in battle? No, he couldn't do it. But when I'm enjoying the silence and the lapping of waves against the cliff, that is not when you should come up to me and scream as a prank.

Surprising me, and making me fall into the water. You jerk.


	3. 034 Not Enough

**034. Not Enough.**

It was ephemeral, almost painfully so. Sitting together late at night, like we have so many times before, but something was different about tonight. Her hair was down - completely different from the normal routine - and the way that the moonlight reflected from her shining locks was enrapturing. I couldn't help the way my fingers weaved through the waves.

Her head turned towards me, shock evident on her face. Boy how she had grown up. Her lips had even grown more full. Those lips that were pursed at me in frustration. I loved her reaction - when my hands rested on her neck brushing against her jaw line. The way her lips parted with a small gasp.

I loved how her lips felt against mine when I stole a kiss from her innocent mouth.

But far too quickly, she pulled away and stood up, walking away in complete silence.


	4. 066 Rain

**066. Rain**

I hate the rain. I really, really hate the rain. Those little drops that continue to pound down on the earth cause too many vibrations for me to focus. Everything gets blurry. Everything gets so loud. So while I had my hands clenched over my ears and my feet pressed into the smothering cushions of the couch, it was pretty easy for anyone to take me by surprise.

His hands gently brushed over my shoulders before I could feel the couch shifting under his weight when he slid in to sit behind me. His arms wrapped around mine, turning me to press my ear against his chest, his other hand covering my vulnerable eardrum. What was happening? Nothing made sense here; nothing but the sound of his heartbeat reverberating through my head and the intense heat rising to my cheeks.

His free hand began to rub circles on my back and slowly I grew calmer - more relaxed… somehow…

Somehow… I found myself not hating the rain so much anymore…


	5. 082 If

**082 If**

What if I were the one you chose?  
What if you were the one who dove in after me?  
What if she hadn't come back?  
What if I told you how I felt?  
Would it change anything?  
Would you see anything from a different light?  
Day after day I sit, I listen, I wait.  
What if you felt different?  
What if she had died that day?  
Would I feel bad?  
I don't honestly know.  
If only these things could be answered.  
If only.


	6. 044 Circle

**044. Circle**

What pointless arguments. We always came back around to the same point. There was never anything that concluded it. It could go on for days. We'd argue about who was the better fighter - "Well you can't fight without your bending!" I'd say. "Yeah well, you couldn't fight if you were blind!" she'd retort. And so it goes. Stupid remark after stupid remark. And after it went on long enough, she'd storm off, stomping her feet and screaming.

And after I cooled off, I'd follow her. We'd talk for a bit and my arm would snake around her shoulders and we'd share a moment of silence. And every so often a small kiss would be snuck in - and she'd make a remark about how I could do better. And so it goes.

Round and round, in an eternal circle. A circle that I would never want to break - because it always comes back around to us, sitting together, calm, relaxed and blissful.

Until she ruins it.


	7. 042 Triangle

**042. Triangle**

It got harder and harder to watch every day. People assumed we'd become a trio of friends. That I would continue to be his best friend, and just hang around him and her all of the time. I kept up the façade… for as long as I could. Unfortunately everything I felt for him continued to blossom. And now it's been three years, and I can't do it anymore.

So tonight I'll pack my bags. Tonight I'll leave and break triangle formation that has been growing. I'm the extra point on the line fragment. The third, unwanted point. And it becomes more and more evident every day.

So now I'll end it.


	8. 020 Colorless

**020. Colorless**

I wonder what it's like to not be able to see colors. They're part of what make the world so beautiful. Blues and greens and yellows… and reds and oranges and purples… Color was what made the day to day life vibrant.

"'Ey Toph…" I mumbled, eyes still set on the sky. I listened for her sleepy grunt as a reply. "What's it like to not see colors?" I turned by head to glance at the blind girl beside me. Her eyes were still shut, mouth scrunched up to one side.

"Um…" she hesitated, hand reaching up to scratch her forehead. "I don't know…" She let out a sigh. "It's frustrating sometimes, I guess. But since I've never seen them I guess it doesn't bother me too much most of the time." I watched her shoulders rise and fall in a lazy shrug.

With a small nod, and a quick click of the tongue, I mumbled something distinguishable as a "'kay" before turning my head back to the sky. Guess I'll never know what it's like to not see colors.


	9. 039 Taste

**039. Taste**

I leaned over, hands gripping at his head and face. "You have big ears," I mumbled, fingers fumbling over his features. I felt his cheeks stretch, mouth widening into a smirk. I placed my hands over his mouth. "Kinda feels like you could have a nice smile… maybe…" My fingers felt over his jaw line, feeling the little bits of hair that was growing in. "Your chin is itchy."

He just let out a heart filled laugh, and shoved his cheek up against my own, rubbing wildly. "S-stop it!" I stammered out, pushing his face away from mine. "That was uncomfortable."

A snicker was escaping his teeth, and he leaned forward, his hot breath blowing across my cheek. "Sorry," he whispered, his lips pressing against the side of my face. "It won't happen again." The other side.

"I promise you'll always be comfortable," he said, barely a whisper, before he gently pressed his lips against mine.

A few seconds passed. He stared at my face.

"You taste like dirt and meat."

He laughed.


	10. 030 Death

_I had two ideas for this one..._

**030. Death**

I sat in silence through the ceremony.

There was nothing that could be said to make me talk. My jaw clenched, tension obvious on my face, with another's hand being swallowed in mine. She said nothing. She just continued to hold my hand, unmoving.

I cast my gaze downward as the casket was carried to the canoe - the canoe that would carry it to a frozen wasteland of icebergs and snow. My eyes were filling up with tears - but no, I wouldn't show weakness. It wouldn't happen. Not in front of everyone - Not when I was destined to become the new chief. I felt her clench tighten, more comforting than it should I have been.

Somehow she always knew how the simplest things could help.

* * *

I had no idea how much I would miss her.

My heart was in my throat - I couldn't swallow. I couldn't breathe. I just kept her unmoving body clenched in my arms, as tight as I could. No one else could come near. I'd kill them. I would.

My face was soaking wet. What would she say… she'd say… Sokka you wimp, clean yourself up. Be a man! And then she'd punch me in the arm. I buried my face into the ripped cloth of her tunic. No. This wasn't happening. No.

Another person I couldn't protect. Another person I loved… gone.


	11. 014 Green

**014. Green. **

He never noticed her eyes before - how they were this foggy, milky shade of green. The thought of what they'd look like if she weren't blind walked through his head. He had a feeling she could sense him staring at her, by the way her eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed.

"What are you looking at, snoozles?" he kept his cool and continued to stare.

"Your eyes are a cool color, that's all."

She frowned, her small mouth curling down. "What?" She rubbed her eye with a fisted hand, before letting out a heavy sigh. "My parents always told me that they were normal." She blinked a couple times, her pout growing. "What's so cool about them?"

Sokka grinned, grabbing her shoulders and leaning in to look deeper. "They're like… milky… creamy… I'm not sure how to explain it," he mumbled, turning his head to try and see them from a better angle. "They're just really interesting."

He failed to notice the bright red blush that had crept up into her cheeks.


	12. 038 Touch

**038. Touch.**

She heavily relied on her sense of touch, whether it be against the ground to sense vibrations or to feel who was around her and convince herself they were actually there. But he purposely messed with her senses when he wanted to bring her somewhere special.

He'd lift her off the ground and prevent her from feeling where they were going, and sometimes he'd even go as far as to cover her ears so she couldn't pick up any noise cues. Her fingers would clench the fabric of his tunic, focusing on his heartbeat so she wouldn't panic. His hands would clamp around her waist and under her knees, and she'd stay focused on him and his scent, and repetitively ask him where they were going, annoyance lacing her words.

He'd laugh and tell her to be patient, holding her tighter as she would start to fidget within his grasp. His tolerance would begin to wear thin and he'd knead his eyebrows together and tell her to relax and stop moving around. She would harrumph, cross her arms and turn her head away from him, blushing slightly when he laughed at her childish actions.

When they finally got where he was heading for, he'd slowly put her down and she'd feel the pseudo-romantic setting and she'd put her weight on one foot, crossing her arms and walking in a circle before getting closer to him. She'd stand in front of him for a minute, and he'd smile, and she'd punch him in the arm, telling him that this was a stupid idea before storming back to their camp.

And he would chuckle.**  
**


End file.
